lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lexx
Premise The Lexx was created as a flagship for His Divine Shadow to use on a universe-wide cleansing. It is the spiritual successor to the previous flagship the Megashadow (and its own predecessor the Foreshadow). This was planned to eventually be used to destroy all human inhabiting planets to make way for a new insect era. The design of the Lexx is credited to Brizon in . It is possible Brizon based it on the Brunnen-G's moth ships (of which he possessed one), which was used by the ancient Brunnen-G in the later part of The Great Insect War. Because of this it is composed of both insect and machine components. Though despite it being engineered part insect, it does not possess the Insect Essence itself (the Lexx's love of destroying planets is more attributed to its programming and its need to feed). As a side effect of this organic design (whether intended or not), the Lexx has the ability to breed with other insects, this was shown when it found a mate when consuming the country of Holland. Despite it appearing male (gaining a female personality when the sex change virus invaded the ship in ), The Lexx does have the ability to give birth to Little Lexx, as seen at the end of . The Lexx has a more highly advanced weapon system than His Divine Shadow's previous flagships. Also it uses a different design of weapon, as the two previous ships utilized a highly amplified version of the Black Pack weapon system. This weapon system uses The Lexx's ocular parabolae (its insect "eyes") to fire a concentrated horizontal beam of energy (a ring of energy in the later seasons, though was shown to once again use the horizontal beam of energy during the destruction of earth in season 4,) which has the ability to destroy any planet (including anomalies like fire and water). Though the weapon system is not without limits, and was shown to not be able to penetrate the shell of the Giga Shadow when he fully resurrected (It is unknown if this applies to all insects, or just ones of a certain age.) The Lexx also (possibly intended) does not have an advanced intellect, even being called stupid on a few occasions. Though despite this, it carries a high amount of information if required. Season 1 The Lexx was stationed at the Special Projects Area on the Cluster, when heretics; Thodin and his crew of escapees along with Zev Bellringer and Stanley Tweedle boarded the massive insect to escape from the Cluster. Kai, a dead Brunnen-G assassin arrived on board the Lexx to prevent its take off when he recovered his memories and killed His Divine Shadow in the hall of the Divine Predecessors. At first the Lexx would not obey Stanley's command to blow up anything tied to the Divine Order, but once he passed through the fractal core into the Dark Zone, his programming or memories were washed and he obeyed Stanley Tweedle 100 percent of the time, so long as he is holder of the Key. Lexx took the crew to Brunnis in order to find a way to revive Kai, however the Divine Predecessors wanted to return to the Cluster and so they plotted with Giggerota to take control of the Lexx to achieve their goal. After the predecessors deceived Giggerota, they disguised their voices as Stanley Tweedle's voice and used his severed hand to command the Lexx to lift off the ground and leave the planet. However, a supernatural phenomena occurred and the Brunnis Sun along with the Blue Star combined their powers to forcibly control the Lexx, guiding it back down to Brunnis so that Stan, Zev, and Kai could escape. Lexx was eventually forced to land on a garbage planet called Klaagia in oder to consume more food, the inhabitants captured Stan, and Zev, leaving the Lexx alone on the planet to feed. After eating enough food, the Lexx had enough energy to leave the planet and use its mega weapon again. The Lexx left Klaagia, while a giant Wist was riding his back and penetrated his hull with her tongue, sending satellite worms inside the living ship's body. The Lexx blew up Klaagia, and Wist was killed. The Lexx returned to the Light Zone back through the fractal core like before and returned to the Cluster, where everything began. The Lexx awaited in space near the planet as Zev and Kai flew down in a moth to obtain more protoblood. Meanwhile Stanley grew increasingly confident with his power that came with controlling the Lexx, so he sent out a message on all lines that was picked up by mercenary Feppo and Smoor who immediately laid a trap for him. The tides turned when Stan ordered Lexx to consume Feppo's vessel and excrete him and Smoor down to a marshy backwater planet, presumabley inhabited by giants. Lexx tried outrunning the massive insect, the Giga Shadow that came to life after the Divine essence possessed its body. The Giga Shadow chased the Lexx to the fractal core, but Stan ordered him to blow it up, destroying the Giga Shadow and stranding the Lexx and his crew in the Dark Zone in the process. Aftermath The Lexx is approximately 4,340 years old when it finally dies in . After the destruction of the Lexx, a Little Lexx appears in his place. It is apparently large for its age since both Stan and Xev were able to board it and fly away immediately. Locations on the Lexx The Bridge The Bridge is where the main control module for the Lexx is located, it is also the best place to communicate with him, although he can communicate back and forth from the Moths. No one but the captain of the Lexx can control him, which requires The Key, although the Lexx is susceptible to supernatural phenomena (the Brunnis Sun and Prince at the end of Season 3). The bridge has also drastically undergone changes from Season 1, Stan notices and comments on the changes in and Lexx replies that he is still growing. The Galley The Galley is where the crew goes to eat (sans Kai and, of course, 790). The goop that the Lexx produced was yellow-orange in color, but later it was green, and then blue. The Lexx might produce different looking and tasting goop depending on what he has eaten himself. Stan constantly orders delicious and exotic foods despite always getting a container filled with goop. The Shower The Shower is where the crew can bathe and get clean, or to just cool off. ( , ) The Restrooms The toilets on the Lexx are actually mouth-like seats that have swishing tongues (used as toilet paper). Xev mentions that the sensation takes some getting used to. ( , ). Zev/Xev's Room Zev/Xev's room is a dark chamber with a circular bed with a canopy (Episodes 2.1 - 2.2), when Zev became Xev the bedroom also underwent some remodeling with the bed changing into a simpler circular shape with blue and pink sheets for blankets. Stan's Room Stan's room is an average-looking room save for a dead moth that he uses as a bed. Hall of the Predecessors This room is exclusively used for where the Divine Predecessors are kept, it is never seen nor used once they are all eliminated by His Divine Shadow in . Cryochamber The Cryochamber is located somewhere up above the Bridge and Crew Quarters since moths are required to reach it. The Cryochamber is where Kai is kept, and it is also where injured crewmen are taken to be repaired or placed into cryogenic stasis until professional medical help can be reached. Moth Breeding Chamber The Moth Breeding chamber is located somewhere below the bridge, it is where the moths used to explore planet's surfaces are bred. Moth breeders themselves are supposedly created and maintained within the Lexx as well. Landing Platform The Landing platform is located above the Breeding chamber and connects directly to the Bridge, it is where the crew usually parks the moths whenever they return from a planet. Personality Unlike other insects seen in the series, Lexx is self-aware and has his own personality which appears to be male (altering to a female personality in ). The Lexx also has a love for Stanley, though it does not accept commands from him when he does not possess the Key. He is the only captain (minus the Divine Shadow of his original programming), that it has referred to by name. When the Lexx comes to its eventual death, it fondly calls Stanley its best captain and that it will miss him. Functions Lexx was designed to be a weapon of mass-destruction for use of His Divine Shadow, but when Stan took him through the fractal core his memory was wiped and he became fully under the control of the new captain. The Lexx is capable of emitting a large blast of energy from his eyes, which he uses to blow up planets or asteroids. Propulsion is achieved with its main drive, which operates by expelling highly accelerated particles. In , the main drive was reversed causing the collision of accelerated particles to produce enough flux to fry every sensitive circuit of the invading Mantrid Drones. The Lexx's immune system is also extremely advanced, being able to counteract the bio-hazardous virus the three astronauts brought into him, in . He was even able to re-assimilate the destroyed Mantrid Drones in order to repair himself in . Trivia *The Lexx's speech and character are similar to Hal, from Stanley Kubrick's 2001: A Space Odyssey. *The Lexx's name, as well as the name of the series, comes from writer Lex Gigeroff, whose name also inspired Giggerota *Xev says there is a cockroach problem aboard the Lexx in *When filming the scenes where the Lexx is dispensing food, the crew were actually eating mashed yams in season 1, and rice pudding for later seasons.April 28, 2002 chat with Brian Downey References Additional Information * The Lexx was voiced by Tom Gallant. * View more images of the Lexx __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Ships